


The One With the New Year's Kiss

by ix3thehpseries



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix3thehpseries/pseuds/ix3thehpseries
Summary: Murphy's still not sure how he came to be the only one to know about Clarke and Bellamy finally getting together, but he's definitely gonna use that knowledge to his advantage.Or: Bellamy and Clarke want to kiss at midnight, but their friends don't know they're dating. Murphy is happy to help them out. It is the holidays, after all.





	The One With the New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Inspired by the Friends episode The One With All the Resolutions. Lemme know if you can find the three lines I definitely, 100% stole from the show.

Honestly, Murphy only vaguely remembers the Christmas party –he chugged his gift of homemade moonshine from Monty and he may or may not have snorted something that Jasper gave him. He recalls that his Secret Santa gift to Raven did not go over well. He knows he made out a lot with Emori, and he also remembers dipping Miller when they got caught underneath the mistletoe. When he was under it with Bellamy, he might have slipped him some tongue.

The rest of the night is blurry, aside from the distinct memory of walking in on Clarke and Bellamy while trying to use the master bathroom. They were wrapped up in each other and it was, quite frankly, a disgusting sight to see. They broke apart when he yelled _Fuck, I can’t believe Jasper’s stupid mistletoe plan really won they bet!_ and then they were alternating between interrogating him on what he meant and begging him not to tell. Again, the specifics of why aren’t exactly clear to him, but he really didn’t want to hear Jasper spend the rest of forever bragging about his matchmaking skills, so he hasn’t told anyone.

It doesn’t matter, until New Year’s Eve, when they’re at Monty and Miller’s for a party.

Bellamy’s glaring at the ground and Clarke looks like she wants to fight someone, but they’re standing together in a corner, like every party they’ve ever gone to, so Murphy assumes that they’re fine.

Still, he’s prepared for the hostility when he asks, “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Clarke shoots him a glare and says, “Fuck off, Murphy, I’m not wearing panties.”

Bellamy chokes a little on his drink and Murphy claps him on the shoulder. “Have fun knowing that and not being able to leave until the ball drops.”

The sound Clarke makes is somewhere between a sigh and a frustrated huff. She drains her drink, flips Murphy off, and then crosses the room to sit next to Raven on the couch.

“That’s what’s got her, uh-“ Bellamy clears his throat. “That’s why she’s pissed. We wanna kiss each other at midnight, but Clarke’s still annoyed about the whole mistletoe thing and the bet, so she doesn’t want anyone to figure out we’re together.”

Murphy thinks it over for a few seconds before saying, “I’ll take care of it.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline. “What?”

“I’ll take care of it.” Murphy repeats. “Make it so nobody cares if the two of you kiss. Just don’t let it slip for another two weeks.”

“Yeah, okay.” Bellamy shakes his head. “You picked two weeks after the New Year?” he asks.

“I knew the mistletoe plan was in motion when I put in my bet,” Murphy says, shrugging. “I figured if it worked, Griffin wouldn’t admit it, and if it didn’t, you wouldn’t last a month before you finally confessed your undying love.”

There’s a beat before Bellamy answers. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. Thanks, man.”

Murphy waves a dismissive hand. “Like I said, thank me by waiting two weeks to break the news.”

***

He decides to start with the hardest prospect first.

“Hey, Blake Jr.,” Murphy says, sidling up next to Octavia. “Who you gonna kiss at midnight?”

“What?” she asks, not even looks up from her phone.

“Niylah?”

That gets her to jerk her head up. “Why do I have to kiss anyone?”

Murphy rolls his eyes, ignoring her question. “You gotta kiss someone. Can’t kiss your brother, Jasper would be following you around with puppy eyes for the rest of the night, and if you kiss Clarke it would probably make Bellamy cry.” He pauses for effect. “Actually, maybe you should kiss Clarke. What’s a party without some tears?”

Octavia opens her mouth, closes it, sighs, and then says, “Fine. I’ll kiss Niylah. But not because you told me to.”

“You’ll thank me later, Blake Jr.,” Murphy says as he pats her shoulder before walking away.

He spots Raven across the room, near the drinks table, and makes his way over to her next.

“Hey, Reyes, how do feel about a midnight kiss?” Murphy asks, dropping an arm on her shoulder.

She shrugs out from under him and crosses her arms. “What are you talking about, jackass?”

“Everyone’s gotta kiss someone. You can’t kiss Bellamy, because Clarke will kill you, so you might as well go with me.”

Raven's glare is full of suspicion when she asks, “How is it possible that you’re my only option? You have a girlfriend!”

“Who do you want kissing you?” Murphy asks with an eyeroll, “Me or Jasper?”

Murphy thinks it’s a good point, and Raven must too, because after a beat of silence she sighs and says, “I want written permission from your girlfriend that it’s okay.” Murphy gets out his phone and Raven continues, “I can’t believe she’s sick. You don’t pull weird shit like this when she’s around.”

He shows Raven the his phone, open up to his conversation with Emori. 

**Emori** : yes you can kiss raven  
i can’t believe you’re orchestrating a midnight kiss to try to get clarke and bellamy together  
i’m never letting you go out alone again  
have you spent the entire night with jasper??

Raven looks up from the phone and raises her eyebrows at him. “ _Have_ you spent the whole night with Jasper? It makes a lot more sense that he’s trying to set up Clarke and Bellamy.”

“I’m just filled with holiday cheer,” Murphy says. He steals Raven’s glass of champagne and heads off to find his next target.

***

Jasper’s easy to convince. Murphy tells him that he’s got an entire plan to make Clarke and Bellamy kiss at midnight, and all Jasper has to do is kiss Harper. He agrees and then spends the next twenty minutes asking for details about the plan.

Harper looks like she wants to protest, but when Murphy offers up himself as her other option she sighs and agrees to kiss Jasper.

Murphy thankfully doesn’t even have to worry about Miller and Monty, because they’re competent adults who have gotten themselves into their own relationship, without any help from their friends or any weird, still slightly unclear reasons why they won’t tell everyone about it.

One minute before midnight, Murphy finds Clarke and Bellamy, champagne flutes in both hands, and pecks Bellamy on the cheek as he passes between them. “You’re good to go. Just keep it PG.”

He feels both of their eyes on him as he makes a beeline for Raven. He waits until she takes a sip of the champagne he hands her before looking back over his shoulder and shooting a quick wink at Bellamy and Clarke.

“You covering for them?” Raven asks quietly.

Murphy considers for a minute and then leans down so that she can hear him over the countdown that’s started, “You don’t mention it and I’ll split my winnings with you.”

“60, 40.”

“Can’t do it,” Murphy says. “I told Emori everything so that she would let me kiss you and now she wants me to take her out somewhere nice with the money. 50, 50.”

“Deal,” Raven says, just as the countdown reaches one.

Their kiss is a quick peck, barely a brush of their lips before they pull back and turn to watch Clarke and Bellamy.

They’re kissing in what Murphy thinks is way too obvious, but it’s their funeral. Bellamy’s got his arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist and hers are buried in his hair and the kiss lasts longer than what’s generally seen as appropriate for a New Year’s kiss between friends.

Raven elbows his side. “It was nice of you to help them. Look at how happy those idiots are.”

“Like I said, I’m filled with holiday cheer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in literal months, so be gentle with me. I am *hopefully* going to get back into writing every day in January, even if it's just short drabbles, so expect to see me around again.


End file.
